Phenothiazine derivatives such as, for example, chlorpromazine (3-(2-chloro-4-a,10a-dihydro-10H-phenothiazin-10-yl)-N,N-dimethylpropane-1-amine) are already known as neuroleptics.
It was an object of the present invention to develop compounds for the treatment of diabetes. In particular, these compounds should lower the blood glucose level.